


super OK

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Public Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine glances across the room to find Kurt quietly taking notes, giving no indication of the fact that he’s doing anything out of the ordinary, like, oh, you know, trying to telepathically get Blaine off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	super OK

**Author's Note:**

> based on my friend lara's prompt, "blaine and kurt and telepathic sex *___*"
> 
> she asked and she received... an x-men AU, but still. just for clarification, kurt is a telepath (like charles xavier and jean grey) and blaine can phase like kitty pryde because of course he can. (he also has a purple space dragon friend, but that's not in the fic.)

Blaine is really, really not expecting it when he feels Kurt’s fingers trail up his thigh. 

They’re in the middle of a Leadership and Tactics lecture after all, their classmates are all around them, and just last week they sat through a lesson on improper uses of their mutant abilities. He’s gonna go out on a limb, but he’s pretty sure “sexually frustrating your boyfriend in the middle of an upper division elective taught by the headmaster” falls under that umbrella. 

Blaine glances across the room to find Kurt quietly taking notes, giving no indication of the fact that he’s doing anything out of the ordinary, like, oh, you know, trying to telepathically get Blaine off.

_Are you serious?_ Blaine thinks, glaring at Kurt.

_Why would I be joking?_ he hears Kurt say.

_Uh, because we’re in class, Kurt._ Blaine thought it was kind of obvious.

_So?_

_So, don’t you think someone might notice?_

_No. Not if you stay quiet and don’t come._

Blaine rolls his eyes. _You’re gonna telepathically fuck me in public and you think I’m not gonna come? Of course I’m gonna come, and then I’ll forever be remembered as “that guy who came during a lecture, do you remember him, god, what a weirdo.”_

He looks at Kurt sees a smile spring to his lips. _Oh, come on, it’ll be fun_ , Kurt says with a laugh. _It’s like an endurance test, and you pass those all the time. Only this comes with the added bonus of a heated coatroom rendezvous after class._

Blaine sighs. _This is such a bad idea_ , he thinks. This is a terrible idea, like, really terrible, like, there’s no way it won’t go horribly wrong and he’ll probably die of embarrassment or have to move to Wakanda to get away from the shame, but Blaine never has been able to say no to heated coatroom rendezvous after class. _Fine_ , he thinks. _But if I phase through my chair or something it’s completely your fault._

_I will gladly accept that responsibility_ , he hears Kurt say softly, and feels Kurt’s hot breath against the skin of his ear.

Oh god, this is such a bad idea, Blaine thinks one last time, and then he can feel Kurt’s hands sliding up his bare thighs and clutching tightly at his hips. Blaine has to fight the urge to look down, because he knows that if he does he will see that his pants are still on, which, besides being a tragedy, will also give him a headache, what with all of his other senses telling him that he is gloriously naked with Kurt on his knees in front of him.

Kurt laughs. _Poor baby_ , he says, and Blaine shivers when he feels Kurt tongue at the crease of his thigh. _You live a hard life. Let me make it up to you._

Blaine’s not gonna lie, he’s pretty sure he gasps loud enough that all of his neighbors turn to look at him, and he’s also pretty sure that they can tell something is up because Blaine is all glassy-eyed and stiff in his seat, but they’re nice enough not to ask him what’s wrong. Blaine’s not sure he could reply anyway, since all of his attention is being taken up by the feeling of Kurt’s mouth around his cock.

Blaine lays his hands flat on his desk and tries to keep his breathing steady. He feels Kurt’s tongue slide up and down the sides of his cock, and then he feels Kurt tease at his balls, rolling them between deft fingers. Blaine grits his teeth when he feels Kurt take as much of Blaine as he can into his mouth and suck hard, his hand working what he can’t fit. It’s hard to keep his hips from thrusting up, but Blaine knows Kurt hates it when he does that. He makes himself stay still and concentrate on the wet, tight heat of Kurt’s mouth, which turns out to be a bad idea, because soon he’s dangerously close to coming.

_Kuuurt_ , Blaine thinks, and even in his head it sounds like a whine, _I’m really close._

_And?_ Kurt replies, his voice loud and clear even though he’s still sucking Blaine’s cock. _Class is over in less than a minute. I think you can hold out ‘till then._

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s balls and Blaine’s eyes roll back in his head. _And then the coatroom?_ he asks desperately. 

_And then the coatroom_ , Kurt laughs.

Everything is too hot and too tight and too much, and Blaine’s breath is shaky and his cheeks are burning, and he swears he’s going to come right this minute, and then — nothing. The bell is ringing. Kurt’s mouth is gone. Blaine closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. 

As soon as Blaine hears the word “dismissed” he’s out of his chair and stumbling across the room to Kurt’s desk, his bag swung across his front to hide his tented pants. Kurt has the nerve to smile up at Blaine as he’s putting his notebook away. “Oh, are you in a hurry, Blaine?” he asks sweetly, rising out of his chair and putting his bag on his shoulder.

“You’re using your powers for evil, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine says, shaking his head.

Kurt leans in close. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he whispers in Blaine’s ear, his lips ghosting across the shell.

Blaine groans. “Evil,” he says under his breath, and phases through the nearest wall, dragging a laughing Kurt along with him.


End file.
